Comienzo
by AmyAylen
Summary: Estaba ansioso, quería llegar a casa. Ella preocupada, hace una semana que no escuchaba su voz. ¿que pasaría en el momento del rencuentro?


**Comienzo.**

Se encontraba empapado, después de haber ido a entregar su último pedido, una tormenta lo azotó sin tener la oportunidad de volver a su hogar antes de que se mojara. El destino era detestable, moriría de frío si no llegaba a tiempo a casa.

Tras el largo viaje, se puso a pensar lo último que había ocurrido en su vida. Por fin luego de tantas luchas la paz reinaba en el mundo, sus amigos eran más que felices; Barret iba dos días a la semana para ir a ver a Marlene y también a Denzel, que lo había adoptado como un hijo más; Vincent, luego de conocer a Sheeva, se perdono lo de Lucrecia, y además, gracias a eso, encontró a su nuevo amor. Todos creíamos que sería Sheeva pero no fue así, al parecer otra muchacha lo impacto en una emboscada, y no la pudo olvidar jamás; Yuffie esta enamorada de un ninja extraordinario que conoció, en la misma emboscada; Nanaki cada vez que puede ir al bar, lo hace junto con Caith siht y Reeve; Cid, una vez al mes nos viene a visitar. Y nosotros seguimos iguales, aunque con una gran diferencia, me di cuenta de cuanto necesito a Tifa.

**Puedes oírme?/ Do you hear me?****  
****Cuando te hablo/ Talking to you****  
****A través del agua/ Acrooss the water****  
****A través del profundo océano azul/ Acroos the deep blue ocean****  
****Debajo del cielo abierto/ Ander the open sky****  
****Oh dios, nena lo estoy intentando/ Oh my, baby im trying**

Miraba por la ventana preocupada. Cloud no la había llamado aun, desde hacía una semana que no lo veía y eso era por la cantidad de pedidos que tuvo que entregar. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su presencia, su timidez. Sonrió ante eso último, hacía no menos de un mes que Cloud había cambiado su forma de ser con ella, le sonreía más y siempre le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Sin él no podía vivir, lo era todo para su ser.

**Nene puedo oírte en mis sueños / Boy i hear you in my dreams****  
****Puedo sentir tus suspiros a través del mar/ i feel your whisper acrooss the sea****  
****Yo te mantengo junto a mi dentro de mi corazón/ I keep ypu with me in my heart****  
****Tu lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil/ You make it easier when life gets hard**

Acelero Fenrir para llegar más rápido a su hogar. La extrañaba a _ella_, a todo su ser. Estaba decidido, cuando llegara le diría todo lo que le produce cuando ve su sonrisa.

**Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga/ Lucky im in love with my best friend****  
****Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve/ Lucky to have been where i have been****  
****Suerte de estar volviendo a casa/ Lucky to be comino home again****  
****Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh/ Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**

Preparaba la cena ansiosa, estaba segura de que pronto el cruzaría por esa puerta, todo empapado y con hambre. Sonrío ante esa idea, tan solo imaginárselo de esa forma, hacia que su corazón latiera de forma desbocada. Siempre lo amo, lo quiso pero cuando el eligió a su amiga, se entristeció aunque por un lado se puso feliz por ellos.

Aunque desde que murió, no hacía otra cosa que cuidar de él, ya que se lo había prometido a su amiga y a ella misma, de que no lo dejaría que se metiera en un pozo sin fondo, en donde solo el dolor sería el castigo de la culpa que sentía por su muerte y la de su mejor amigo, Zack Lucho mucho por eso, cada día se le hacia más difícil, más cuando el y Denzel se habían infectado, en donde Cloud se en cerro y no era muy abierto con ellos pero al parecer sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Al parecer poco a poco ella logro ocupar un lugar en su corazón o era tan solo por esa promesa. Se entristeció ante esa idea. ¿Y si era por eso que ahora estaba más sincero con ella? ¿Por una promesa? Para ella era un tesoro pero ¿para el que sería?

**Nadie sabe cuanto tarda/ The don't know how long it takes ****  
****Esperar por un amor como este/ Waiting for a love like this****  
****Cada vez que decimos adiós/ Every time we say goodbye****  
****Deseo que tengamos un beso más/ I wish we ha done more kiss****  
****Aguardaré por ti, prometo que lo haré/ Ill wait for you, i promise you i will**

No veía la hora de llegar. La lluvia se convirtió en llovizna, creando un ambiente frío y más con el viento que provocaba al recorrer los caminos con Fenrir.

Era cierto que había amado a otra mujer, Aeris. Jamás la olvidaría, ella era única en todos los aspectos, una gran mujer, amiga y compañera pero… en el aniversario de su muerte, se dio cuenta de que se sentía su amigo Zack, recordó como decía que eran parecidos y eso le dolió porque se dio cuenta de que estuvo con él por ser igual a su amigo, nunca supo y nunca sabrá si ella realmente lo amo. Y fue entonces en donde se dio cuenta de quien siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, quien siempre lo contuvo desde que el se echaba la culpa de sus muertes, su, ahora, compañera de vida, Tifa. Es cierto no eran nada, y le molestaba de sobre manera el pensar que todos los hombres que iban al bar, lo hacían para verla a ella, verla con su sonrisa y luz.

Eso lo que ella era para él, la luz de su vida. Acelero lo más que pudo y en, un casi abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya podía ver de lejos el bar.

**Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga/ Lucky im in love with my best friend****  
****Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve/ Lucky to have been where i have been****  
****Suerte de estar volviendo a casa/ Lucky to be comino home again****  
****Suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas/ Lucky were in love in every away****  
****Suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos/ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
****Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día/ Lucky to be comino home someday****  
**

Llego y lo primero que hizo fue poner su brazo atrás, no quería que ella viera su sorpresa antes de tiempo. Entro y lo primero que encontró, fue esa hermosa mujer que tanto quería tener.

**Y estoy navegando hacia el mar/ And so im mailing throught the sea****  
****Hacia una isla en donde todos nos encontraremos/ Toa n island where well meet****  
P****uedes oír la música que llena el aire/ Youll hear the music fill the air****  
****Te pondré una flor en el pelo/ Ill put a flower in your hair**

Ella al verlo todo mojado, sonrío para sus adentros. Fue hacia la mesa y agarro la toalla que estaba sobre esta.

**A través de la brisa, a través de los árboles/ Though the breezes through the trees****  
****Te mueves de manera tan hermosa, tu eres todo lo que veo/ Move so pretty, you' re all i see****  
****Mientras el mundo sigue dando vueltas/ As the World keeps spinning round****  
****Tu me tienes aquí y ahora mismo/ You hold me right here right now**

Se acercó a el, y ya estando a pocos metros, lo regaño.

Deberías haberte quedado en un hotel – le dijo mientras abría la toalla y le empezaba a secar el cabello.

El estaba atento a todas las acciones de ella. Tifa se dio cuenta de esto, y de manera inmediata dejo de secarlo para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos siempre la hipnotizaban.

Cloud aprovecho su oportunidad y ante sus ojos, le puso el ramo de flores que le había comprado. Ella ante su sorpresa, lo único que atino a decir fue un "oh".

Cloud – susurro cuando las olió.

Tifa… yo – dijo con nervios. Ella lo miró y vio que su cara estaba roja, al igual que las rosas que le había comprado.

Si Cloud? – le sonrió con ternura. El no pudo soportarlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue, tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Ella estaba con los nervios de punta, no sabía el porque la besaba, pero de eso se encargaría de averiguarlo más tarde, total nunca se tiene la oportunidad de probar aquellos labios, que siempre le parecieron amargos, aunque ahora pensaba de manera diferente, pensaba que eran muy dulces.

**Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga/ Lucky im in love with my best friend  
Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve/ Lucky to have been where i have been  
Suerte de estar volviendo a casa/ Lucky to be coming home again  
Suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas/ Lucky were in love in every way  
Suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos/ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día/ Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh/ ****Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh****  
/ **

_**Fin.**_


End file.
